


A good game

by Hyoushin



Series: [HK!!] Royal [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kagehina Go To Different Unis AU, Light Angst, M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: “The King of the court and the Small Beast of Karasuno face off against each other in this fated game! Together, they were once a force to be reckoned with.
  
  I don’t know how this game will turn out!”
Instants before the whistle rings.





	

_“Are you excited like I am? This match suggests an explosive unpredictability impossible to beat. Are you impatient as well? Can you hear it?_  
The roar of the crowd. _”_

He can hear it. It buzzes in his ears. The match has not even started, but adrenaline is already setting aflame his insides. Tobio has been waiting for this. At times with trepidation, but usually, he only feels the purest excitement a most anticipated game can invoke. Tobio wonders if _he_ has been thirsting for this moment too. He must have been. He can’t have changed that much.

Somehow, the court looks massive, intimidating in its illusory endlessness. All the white lights bedazzle him more than expected. Right at the center, the atmosphere feels so dense he believes it may suffocate him. Tobio does not need to search for him. He _sensed_ him first before he actually saw him. His heart might have stopped to restart its beating following an old and deep-rooted, never forgotten, rhythm.

He _is here  
Hinata—_

His body, hyperaware now of every little detail, turns to encounter the teammate, partner, and best friend he had not had a chance to meet since their separation. Circumstance brought them here—did not allow them to be on the same side. The devotion he has for what he does is boundless, but Hinata was a spice that altered its taste. (Tobio wishes he could ascertain whether Hinata has gotten acquainted with this kind of regret. Because what he wouldn’t give, Tobio thinks, to have again what he won’t be able to have.)

  _“The King of the court and the Small Beast of Karasuno face off against each other in this fated game! Their infamous partnership during their high school years catapulted Karasuno’s volleyball team into the spotlight, and under Coach Ukai’s guidance, restored Karasuno’s status as a powerhouse school.”_

Tobio freezes. His hair looks a shade more vibrant, a tad longer but just as wild. Resoluteness makes his brown eyes glow. Unbreakable concentration sharpens his otherwise soft features. Tobio knows that, whoever wins, five sets will not be enough to appease them.

“Kageyama, you alright? You seem distracted,” a teammate remarks. “Is it true that you played with that little guy over there?”

“Yeah, I did,” Tobio confirms.

“Think we can win without breakin’ a sweat?” another one inquires.

The rest of the team is listening to the conversation, Tobio realizes. He has never been one to water down his words, so he says what he means without filtering anything. “Let your guard down and it’ll be over. I can assure you that. You’ll lose and it’ll happen so fast you won’t even have noticed you’ve lost.”

_“The games they played in their last high school season were an unexplainable wonder. ‘The Oddball Duo,’ as some took to call them, held the reigns in their third year. Their leadership turned Karasuno into a fearsome foe. Their games against other powerhouse schools like Nekoma and Aoba Johsai are highlights in their respective careers.”_

After this statement, uneasiness spreads around the team, but they raise their shields and spears, readying for battle, and that satisfies Tobio. His teammates must take this seriously.

_“Are all the scouts watching? Kageyama, renowned for his genius-level play, has become one of the best setters in the prefecture, and Hinata, on the opposite side, a most versatile player gifted with enviable physical abilities. Together, they were once a force to be reckoned with."  
_

A net divides them. Hinata stands on the wrong side. The boy is in front of him instead of being beside him. Hinata might be contemplating the same thing but Tobio is not sure because the smile he proffers outshines all the blinding lights overhead. Hinata wears an expression that has channeled all the power of one billion suns in a second. It ignites an unwanted nostalgia.  
  
_"I don’t know how this game will turn out!”_  
  
Wordlessly, Hinata pledges to give it his all. Tobio nods—almost bows. _I’ll crush you_ is his voiceless response.

But at once, startling everyone else, they shout, earnestly, at the top of their lungs:  
  
“Let’s have a good game!”


End file.
